Andras Miyagi
| image = Cassandra Miyagi - 2307.jpg | names = Andras Miyagi' Cassandra Miyagi Michiko Miyagi Tomahawk MM | height = 5 ft 6 in (1.68 m) | weight = 143 lbs (65 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Yamaguchi, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Meiko Satomura | debut = November 24, 2014 | retired = }} Michiko Miyagi (September 16, 1993) is a Japanese professional wrestler better known by her ring name Andras Miyagi. She is currently signed to SENDAI Girls' Pro Wrestling. Career Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling (2014-present) On November 24, 2014, Miyagi made her debut as Michiko Miyagi in a match won by Kyoko Kimura. On December 6, she was defeated by Sawako Shimono. The following year in 2015, Miyagi debuted as Cassandra Miyagi on October 25 in a tag match with Chikayo Nagashima against Chihiro Hashimoto & Meiko Satomura. On November 21, Miyagi had her first cross-promotion match when she joined Team SENDAI Girls (with Chihiro Hashimoto, DASH Chisako, Meiko Satomura, Mika Iwata & Sendai Sachiko) in a gauntlet tag match against members of World Wonder Ring Stardom (Hiromi Mimura, Io Shirai, Kairi Hojo, Kris Wolf, Mayu Iwatani & Momo Watanabe). Team STARDOM prevailed in the match encounter. On November 9, 2016, during the Sendai Girls 10th Anniversary Show, Miyagi had her first title match opportunity, challenging Chihiro Hashimoto for the Sendai Girls World Championship. She was however, unsuccessful in winning the title. Miyagi's title pursuit was on February 25, 2017 when she teamed with DASH Chisako to challenge for the Sendai Girls Tag Team Championship, but were defeated by the defending champions Hikaru Shida & Syuri. They met again on April 6 in a rematch but were again defeated by the champions. At the 2017 Sendai Girls Women's Wrestling Big Show In Niigata event on July 15, Miyagi and DASH Chisako won the Tag Team titles in their third rematch against the previous champions Hikaru Shida & Syuri. The titles were vacated six days later on July 21. Pro Wrestling WAVE (2015-2016) Miyagi made her debut on July 31, 2015 in Pro Wrestling WAVE's WAVE Young Oh Oh! Vol. 20 event. There she teamed with Mari Ann in a tag match won by Hiroe Nagahama & Kaho Kobayashi. On August 9 at the WAVE Happy Anniversary WAVE .8 ~East~ event, Miyagi met and was defeated by Hiroe Nagahama in a singles match. On August 25 at WAVE Summer Fiesta 2015 ~ Young Summer Wars Oh! Oh! My Summer Vacation, Miyagi was part of a Captain's Fall match, teaming with Akane Fujita, Rydeen Hagane, SAKI and captained by Rina Yamashita. Their team was defeated by team captain Eri and her teammates Konami, Mari Ann, Mika Iida & Rabbit Miu. Her fourth and final WAVE match of 2015 was on October 9 at WAVE Young Oh Oh! Vol. 22 where she teamed with Meiko Tanaka in a tag match defeating Hiroe Nagahama & Rydeen Hagane. Miyagi returned on June 5, 2016 at WAVE Catch The Wave 2016 ~Namijo Kesshosen~, teaming with Fairy Nihonbashi in a tag match won by Ayako Hamada & Yuu Yamagata. Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project (2016-2017) Miyagi made her debut in Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project (JWP) on September 22, 2016 during the 8th night of the JWP Fly High In The 25th Anniversary event, losing to Hanako Nakamori. She returned three months later on December 4 at JWP Fly High In The 25th Anniversary In Sendai, teaming with DASH Chisako in a tag match defeating Manami Katsu & Rabbit Miu. On December 18, during the thirteenth night of the JWP Fly High In The 25th Anniversary event. There she lost to Rabbit Miu in a singles match. Before the promotion's fold, Miyagi's last JWP match was on March 26, 2017 at the JWP/Sendai Girls JWP Vs. Sendai Girls event, where she and tag team partner Mika Shirahime were defeated by Command Bolshoi & Leon. Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling (2016-2017) Miyagi's debut match in Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling (Marvelous) was on May 3, 2016 at the Marvelous Walk This Way! event where she was defeated by KAORU. During the June 4 edition of Marvelous, Miyagi lost to Nyla Rose. During the July 31 edition of Marvelous, Miyagi picked up her first singles victory, defeating Takumi Iroha. On October 24, she lost to Iroha in a rematch. Miyagi returned to Marvelous on January 8, 2017 to face Iroha rematch held with a Best Two Out Of Three Falls stipulation. Their rematch ended in a draw however. On February 13, Iroha won in yet another rematch against Miyagi. During the March 13 at Marvelous Monday Fight Night, Miyagi teamed with Chikayo Nagashima & Takumi Iroha to defeat KAORU, Nyla Rose & Tomoko Watanabe. On April 15 at the Marvelous 1st Anniversary, Miyagi teamed with Yuu Yamagata in a tag match won by KAORU & Tomoko Watanabe. CHIKARA (2016-2017) Miyagi made her international debut in the United States for CHIKARA, on September 2, 2016. On that date, she took part in the 2016 CHIKARA King Of Trios tag team tournament, where she and teammates DASH Chisako & Meiko Satomura as Team Sendai Girls, eliminated Heidi Lovelace & N_R_G (Hype Rockwell & Race Jaxon) in the first round. On September 3, during the quarter finals of the tournament, Team Sendai Girls eliminated The Colony (Fire Ant, Silver Ant & Soldier Ant). On September 4, during the semi finals of the tournament, Team Sendai Girls eliminated team Warriors Three (Oleg The Usurper, Princess KimberLee & The Estonian ThunderFrog). On that same date, Team Sendai Girls won the tournament final after eliminating Team JWP (Command Bolshoi, Hanako Nakamori & Manami Katsu). Miyagi and Team Sendai Girls returned the following year in 2017 to join the King Of Trios tournament on September 1. The team won the first round after eliminating Xyberhawx2000 (Nytehawk, Razerhawk & Sylverhawk). On September 2, Team Sendai Girls eliminated Crawdad, Hermit Crab & Merlok during the quarter finals. On September 3, Team Sendai Girls eliminated Cornelius Crummels, Juan Francisco de Coronado & Sonny Defarge in the semi finals. On that same date, Team Sendai Girls were defeated in the tournament final by team British Strong Style (Pete Dunne, Trent Seven & Tyler Bate). In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Dropkick Championships and accomplishments *'CHIKARA' :*Winner of the 2016 King Of Trios 2016 - with DASH Chisako & Meiko Satomura as Team Sendai Girls *'SENDAI Girls' Pro Wrestling' :*SENDAI Girls Tag Team Championship - with DASH Chisako External links * Profile * Profile Category:1993 births Category:2014 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Living people Category:SENDAI Girls' Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Stardom alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni